Bite me my friend
by anthapanra
Summary: Ne dites jamais Bite me ou mords moi à un mec croisé dans un bar. Conseil d'amie! Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui m'est arrivée mais bon, je sais de quoi je parle.
1. Chapter 1

Bite me my friend euh...non..non

Disclaimer: nooooon...rien de rien...nooooooon je ne regre...euh non je me suis trompée d'endroit, on est pas chez...bref l'univers d'HP, à mon grand malheur, ne m'appartient pas. Sinon je serais riche...

Résumé: Univers alternatif et après-Poudlard donc Dumby et sa clique font une petite pause...A 20 ans, Hermione est au chômage. Même dans le monde de la magie, les plus intelligents se retrouvent lésés. Pire, elle s'est fait plaquée par...et se console dans les bras de...mais ce dernier est un vampire. Pour ne rien arranger, il sort avec...qui va causer des noises à Hermione. Rolala et puis quand l'ex refait surface...

Voilà magnifique comme résumé non? Non pas du tout mais ce n'est pas drôle si je vous révèle les persos maintenant donc soyez gentils, lisez et _(yeux de chien battu deux fois OUI battu DEUX fois)_ laissez une review...POV Hermione en grande majorité si ce n'est pour dire tout le temps...

Chapitre 1

Ahhhh...non...ah...pourquoi? Pourquoi suis-je aussi stupide? Il a fallu que je parte en vrille juste parce que l'autre imbécile m'a plaqué. Euh petit conseil pour la gente féminine: ne dites jamais Bite ou Mords-moi à un mec croisé dans un bar. Je m'explique :déjà vous ne savez pas si c'est un vampire ou pas. Bon si ce n'est pas le cas, vous avez de la chance et vous pouvez faire grimpette sans inquiétude. Par contre, si c'est un vampire, vous êtes dans la merde car ils sont généralement bilingues et ils vous prennent au mot...Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qui m'est arrivé mais bon, je sais quand même de quoi je parle...

Je venais de rompre...ou plutôt IL venait de rompre. Vous devez vous dire QUI? Qui est ce IL qui a fait souffrir la petite Hermione? Non, ce n'est pas Dieu car Dieu merci, je suis athée. Non, c'est le plus grand connard que la terre ait crée, le genre de cons qui vous carresse dans le sens du poil quand vous êtes seule avec lui mais qui vous traite comme un gamine en présence d'étrangers...le dénommé Severus Rogue.

J'avoue que j'aurais pu faire mieux mais bon, j'avais 17 ans et vous savez ce que c'est quand on fantasme sur un prof à cet âge-là. Bref, il m'avait laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette. Sous prétexte qu'il avait trouvé une vraie femme, une femme qui avait toutes les formes là où il fallait...salaud... Il m'avait complètement détruite. Le chômage et puis la rupture, cela faisait trop pour moi..C'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis retrouvé dans un bar appelé l'Antre du Dragon...

J'avais choisi ce bar parce que toutes les filles en sortaient soit bourrées soit en transe. Après l'affront que j'avais subi, c'était ce qu'il me fallait. Je descendis de ma petite voiture vieille et cabossée pour rentrer dans le bar et là, je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je regardai sur ma gauche...oh des chaînes...sur ma droite...oh encore des chaînes...droit devant...un beau roux...enchaîné encore. Mais en grande désespérée, je me dirigeai vers le comptoir. Là, j'attendis patiemment que l'un des barmans se rapproche de moi mais il était de dos.

-Un Pimm's avec de la limonade suivi d'un verre de Guinness, lui dit-je quand il fut assez près.

-QUOI?

- UN PIMM'S LIMO AVEC GUINESS!

-Je vous les amène de suite, belle demoiselle, me répondit-il.

Comment pouvait-il savoir si j'étais belle ou non puisqu'il était de dos? Tous des faux culs...De dos, il tenait la route...Je pouvais voir la forme ronde (et sûrement bien ferme) de son petit postérieur sous son pantalon en cuir. Moulant bien entendu pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir de la clientèle féminine et masculine (pour ne pas oublier les gays). Bavant comme une adolescente, je ne fis pas attention au fait qu'il s'était tourné jusqu'à ce qu'il toussote. Rouge pivoine, je relevai la tête et je le vis rire et je le...reconnus...et merde de merde de merde. Son débardeur noir laissait transparaître un torse bien musclé...bien plus musclé que ce qu'il avait à Poudlard. Il avait bien entendu grandi, heureusement...Ses cheveux me semblaient plus proche du blanc que du blond. En plus, repoussés vers l'arrière, on aurait dit un Italien, d'accord un mélange italo-britannique.

-Je jurerais que ton attention était porté sur mon...

-Ton QUOI, Drago?

Par je ne sais quelle agilité, il grimpa par dessus le bar et se trouva à mes côtés. Merde. Il se retourna et s'aggrippa les fesses.

-CA!

-Pfff, toujours aussi prétentieux, pas changé d'un poil...

-Mmmm tu mens très mal ma chère...

-JE NE MENS PAS! Merde à la fin, moi tout ce que je voulais, c'était me trouver un bar tranquille, dans lequel j'aurais pu me bourrer la gueule tranquille, pour rentrer chez moi tranquille. J'en ai marre, je suis au chômage, mon connard de mec m'a plaqué...Merde, je dis merde...,dis-je en terminant en pleurs.

En temps normal, j'aurais essayé de me retenir mais là, impossible. Il me regarda m'enfiler un, deux, trois, quatre...sept Pimm's avant de m'interrompre.

-Tu devrais peut-être t'arrêter là, tu veux qu'on en parle?

-Nop, qu'est ce que tu connais de la dureté de la vie toi? T'as toujours eu tout ce que tu voulais? Quelque chose me dit que même ce bar t'appartient...L'Antre du Dragon, c'est pourtant clair...Allez laisse-moi va, je vais prendre ma bagnole et...

Je tentai de me lever mais je trébuchai. Magic Drago me rattrapa avant que ma tête ne s'écrase misérablement sur le sol.

-Tu ne peux pas rentrer comme cela Hermione. Tu risques de...

-Bouhouhou c'est que mosieur se soucie des gens maintenant...Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive, ptet qu'à force de rester...et...

A court de mots, je hurlai Merde...encore...ma devise...

-Boire sept verres et essayer de faire la conversation ne va pas de pair donc...

Il me souleva comme si j'étais une plume et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

-Tu vas faire ce que papa Drago te dit de faire, ajouta t'il, tu...

-Non, toi tu vas m'écouter, tu vas me lâcher de suite...euh non non...tu vas me reposer gentiment sur le sol et tu vas me laisser aller reprendre ma voiture, ok?

Il n'écouta pas un mot et nous montâmes à l'étage.

-Comme j'allais dire avant que tu ne m'interrompes, tu vas prendre une des chambres des étages supérieures, du moins pour ce soir, je ne veux quand même pas t'avoir tout le temps dans mes pattes et voilà, fin de conversation.

L'étage supérieur.On aurait cru un manoir. Des chandeliers un peu partout, dépourvu de couleur...enfin j'aurais pu deviner qu'il n'était pas clean le Drago mais comme j'étais bourrée. Arrivée dans la chambre, il me déposa sur le magnifique lit à baldaquin.

- Je veux partireuhhhhh, déclarai-je accompagné de quelques soubresauts.

-Non, tu ne veux pas...

-Huh, comment cela je ne veux pas?

Il tourna vers la porte et la ferma à clé. Comment avait-il fait pour atteindre la porte aussi vite? Mon état second ne m'empêcha pas de paniquer.

-Drago, tu me fais peur...

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres mais aucun mot.

- Euh, si tu veux encore, je peux toujours te parler de ma vie de merde...Alors, alors, euh...

J'essayai de trouver les mots mais impossible...Le bon effet que la panique avait eu sur moi était de me désaoûler...Il adopta une pose alors dangereusement...dangereuse c'est le cas de le dire...il ouvrit les bras.

- Viens à moi Hermione...

-Euh...et si je ne veux pas...

-Shut your mouth and come this way...Tonight's is the night I shed my wicked soul...I take it out of you...I watch you lose control...

Boouuu, je comprenais très bien l'anglais et cela me faisait d'autant plus paniquer...Non, le pire était que j'avançais...mon corps avançait vers lui...

-Mais qui est tu?

- Je pensais que tu l'avais deviné...Allons Hermione, où est passé ton oeil malicieux? dit-il en souriant.

C'est là que je vis ses crocs. J'étais mal, j'étais mal. Les vampires étaient connus pour avoir une sorte de pouvoir. Du genre Imperium pour que vous fassiez tout ce qu'ils pourraient vouloir. Ce laps de réflexion m'avait jeté dans la gueule du loup. Il m'enserrait fortement dans ses bras.

-Et maintenant? soufflai-je...

- Tu vas dire Mords moi ou Bite me, peut m'importe dis-le, ajouta t'il en me secouant.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je te veux...

-Comme ça?

-Oui comme ça...

-Ah bah si c'est le cas, mords moi...dis-je d'un air étonnamment "pas moi".

OH NON, il avait usé de son pouvoir sur moi sans que je ne m'en rende compte...Merde...

-----

Le petit bout d'anglais provient de Wicked Soul, chanson de Kubb...

Alors, euh cela vous a plu? J'espère que vous voui...Un tit review please? La review, c'est l'opium de celui qui écrit des fanfictions...Ah Lénine...je m'excuse...non...ne me frappe pas ahhhhhhhh lol


	2. Chapter 2

Avant de publier la suite, je remercie les personnes qui m'ont reviewé malgré les HORRIBLES fautes que j'ai remarqué par la suite…

_Misarweth _(si mon deuxième chapitre n'est pas bien, je l'effacerais et je ferais de cette histoire un simple OS)

_Liaul _(euh c'est vrai que c'est loin du monde HP…je vais essayer au mieux de l'en rapprocher)

_lunathelunatique_ ( Merci…lol manque d'inspiration oioioioi)

_labelleRiddlesanguinaire_ (Merci…et suite si le deuxième chapitre plaît sinon pas suite…)

Voila voila…pour les anonymes, euh c'est marrant car j'allais laissé un message à qqn en anonyme quand j'ai remarqué qu'elle ne les acceptais pas…et là j'ai pensé: Merde alors moi aussi j'ai fait la même bourde…

Chapitre 2

Petit à petit, le visage du blond se rapprocha du mien. Je ne dirais pas que c'était désagréable car une délicieuse haleine de menthe se dégageait de sa bouche. En d'autres circonstances, Drago ou pas Drago, lui et moi auraient pu faire des choses bien intéressantes. Mais là, la vie était loin d'être belle, il allait me mordre et suçer la moindre goutte de sang de mon corps…Oui, j'allais mourir…Cool…NON OUIN…

-Attends, dis-je en tout désespoir de cause.

Histoire d'avoir quelques minutes de plus sur la merveilleuse planète appelée Terre. En cinq minutes, tous les bons moments de ma vie défilèrent sous mes yeux. Alors…ma première dent tombée, mon premier vélo, génial, mon entrée à Poudlard, Herry et Ron, mon premier rapport sexuel avec Ron (non…ça, on zappe…c'était d'une nullité déconcertante), mon deuxième rapport avec Severus (mieux), mon diplôme…et là badaboum mon chômage, rupture…J'arrêtai de penser vu que j'avais basculé dans les pas bon moments.

-Non, je ne peux pas attendre…Je veux maintenant! répliqua t'il en me montrant ses jolis crocs tout blancs.

Une chose que l'on ne pouvait lui contester: il avait une jolie dentition…il se lavait bien les dents…bien…Bouhooo non, cela lui permettrait d'atteindre plus vite mon artère jugulaire…

- Ouin, je veux pas mourireuhhhh!

-Tu ne vas pas mourir ma belle, tu vas juste avoir des crocs…

A présent, je sentais son souffle sur mon cou. Putain de merde…Réfléchis, réfléchis, cerveau en éruption comme dirait Jimmy Neutron…OK, Jimmy Neutron n'était peut-être pas la meilleure personne à citer…Voilà ma dernière pensée, me dis-je, Jimmy Neutron…Cela fit un déclic en moi. Non, je voulais survivre, je ferais tout pour…la distraction me sembla alors être ma meilleure arme…Oh, je sentais ses crocs tout contre mon cou…oh… ( ce n'est pas des Oh de plaisir…je les vois déjà venir les pervers(es))

-Je ne veux pas devenir un vampire, je ne veux pas être méchante, avoir des crocs, sucer le sang d'innocentes personnes, non non désolé, ce n'est pas pour moi…Nonononononononononononononononononnonononon…

-Hermione…

-Nonononononononononononon, continuai-je en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu, nonononononononon…

Il me serrait moins fort: il perdait sa concentration…

-Putain, HER-MI-ONE, je ne te veux aucun mal…

Elle était bien drôle celle-là, il voulait me déchiqueter et Non, je ne te veux aucun mal…mon œil…

- Je veux juste que tu m'aides et pour cela, tu dois être un vampire…

-Tu veux me broyer le cou...pour que je t'aide...?

Ah ah en voilà un moyen de rebondir...Il avait besoin de moi...OK mais comment savait-il que je viendrais dans son bar et que...Le salaud devait avoir tout planifié depuis le début...Il me fait déprimer et tout...Pour que je vienne ici et tout...Peut importe pour le moment, j'étais en position d'infériorité. Je sentis de nouveau la pression de ses bras.

-Hum, euh, Drago, atta atta atta ok? Euh, voilà, on va faire un deal toi et moi? Tu veux que je t'aides...bien...mais il n'est peut-être pas nécéssaire que tu plantes tes jolies dents dans mon cou hein?

Je soulevai alors gentiment sa tête. Je savais pertinamment que je jouais avec le feu mais bon, je tentais le tout pour le tout...

-Hein, regarde-moi ces jolies petites dents, dis-je en les caressant, hein ces jolies petites dents héhé.

Il grogna.

-Ok, ok je les laisse tranquille, faut pas t'énerver mon pote. Tu sais quoi? Tu vas me relâcher et puis on va discuter...Moi je suis prête à être mordue mais si seulement tu me démontres que cela est nécessaire. En plus, on a toujours été de bons amis toi et moi, non? D'accord, je t'ai giflée en troisième année mais qui aime bien châtie bien hein? Allez, Drago, d'ailleurs toi aussi c'était quoi mon petit surnom...Sang-de-bourbe...tu t'en rappelles? Ahaha c'était une insulte mais je savais que de ta part il n'y avait rien de méchant...T'es pas un méchant, je le sais que t'es pas un méchant...

J'avoue que c'était de la broderie sur mesure. LUI? Pas méchant? C'était franchement de la pure rigolade mais parfois, il fallait savoir faire des concessions. Appelez cela l'instinct de survie...

Quoiqu'il en soit, mon petit discours le fit mourir de rire. Je devais avoir l'air tellement pitoyable qu'il me lâcha complèment. Je le vis alors partir dans un fou rire: il se retint les côtes et commenca à faire des va-et-vient de haut en bas. Cool, me dis-je, j'avais une occasion rêvée de m'échapper. Pendant qu'il était penché vers le bas, j'en profitai pour lui saisir les cheveux. Là, je le frappai au visage avec mon genou de toutes mes forces...je n'aurais pas dû...C'était le genre d'acte de bravoure à éviter avec un vampire...Mon genou s'écrasa sur du béton ou de l'acier. Je me pétai le genou et atterris sur le sol. Quant à lui, il se redressa.

-Conseil d'ami...Ne frappe jamais un vampire...

Il me reprit de nouveau dans ses bras.

-Non c'est bon, ne paniques pas. On va faire comme tu as dit, je te raconte d'abord ce qui se passe et après, on avisera.

Je hurlai à la mort à cause de mon genou quand il me prit mais il fut délicat (rien de licencieux)...Retour sur le lit confortable...Il commenca son récit.

-Voilà, j'ai un problème.

Je ne sais pas comment il avait fait mais il s'était trouvé une chaise.

-Bien, je t'explique la situation. Tu te rappeles de la septième année contre Tu-Sais-Qui?

Oui, je m'en rappelais. Harry l'avait logiquement battu...mais bon je pensais qu'il était mort...Enfin c'est ce qui devait se passer, la Prophétie...Le Survivant avait été récompensé de l'Ordre du Merlin, loué par toutes ces famiiles qui avaient perdus des êtres chers...

-Oui mais il est censé être mort...Enfin, Vold...Tu-Sais-Qui est mort ce jour là. Enfin, c'est ce que Harry nous a dit et...

-Quoi? Tu as cru Harry Potter?

-Ben oui, c'était mon meilleur ami et...

-Tu n'aurais pas dû...C'est grâce à ton Harry Potter que Tu-Sais-Qui traumatise le monde vampirique...

-Je ne te crois pas...

-Ah oui, j'ai une question très simple à te poser: As-tu vu son corps? Vu le nombre de personnes que Tu-Sais-Qui a tué, je ne doute pas du fait que le ministère de la Magie aurait exposé son corps au grand public pour que tous puissent se venger...à sa manière.Ou même as tu vu Harry le tuer de tes propres yeux?

-Ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi, dis-je d'un trait...

C'était un menteur, je ne voulais pas le croire, je ne voulais pas le croire...Merde...

--------

J'espère que cela rapproche de HP...On ne délaissera pas la romance ni l'humour mais on varie...

Review, please? Les anonymes même, on prend...

Alors pas d'inquiétude, on explique tout au prochain chapitre...


End file.
